Ark 16 Episode 1: My most cherished toy...
Thunrian: He pulled into the old District with his hands into his pockets, resting in his limo. On his way to pick up yet again another endorsment from an old buddy of his. His eyes stayed focused on the roads and sidewalks outside of his tented windows. it was all the same to him, district 1 over the years had did little to develop. There had been talk of the Mayor knocking it down sometime this year, Yani approved. The Arasuamaru had indeed disbanded the Kagemaru but he never truly wanted to lead it. He used it for its power, and once he had extended beyond it. It was no longer of necessity. His eyes stayed dead set focused on the cigar in his gloved hand. Tilting his head to the right as he pulled it to his lips with a light drag, he took a deep breathe, letting the smoke ease from his lips and out of the gapes of his nose. Flowing out in a gray mist. " Seems as though were coming to a stop sir." Said the driver. Yani simply glared his now murderous red eyes, ( effects from the Oblisek.) At the driver. He sighed as they pulled onto the side walk. Yani stayed within the car for a feew moments before he finally pulled out to look and inspect the car for himself. It had a flat, taking a deep breathe he'd lean against the car tilting his head up at the sky with a bored expression on his face. " You'd better hurry up." Yani demanded. " I'm not to fond... of this area." He said taking another drag as he eyed some thugs passing his way. Repulsive: Lana walked with a brisk pace down the sidewalk from the grocery store to one of the least busiest laybys in attempt to pick up a cab to take her home, she always did her shopping in this area as D1 in general was a cheaper place to spend money. As she walked her head begun to feel heavier, like her necklace was weighing her down. She tried to shake the sensation off but it didn't seem to budge, only worsening as she continued in her intended direction. Approaching the layby a somewhat familiar vehicle was parked instead of the usual black cab, tilting her head to one side in confusion. The confusion only escalating as a familiar figure stepped out from the vehicle. She blinked a couple of times in attempt to make the image disappear, what she was seeing couldn't be reality, he was dead. The image didn't fade, and at this point he had obviously spotted her. She stepped back in the direction she came from , nervously before once more shaking her head and confronting him. "HEY! Who do you think you are, leaving for 10 years without even a word, a note, a message, nothing!?" The longer she spoke the more obvious her anger became clear, making a scene. Thunrian: He'd turn his head the opposite of her direction of her when she began to draw attenyion. Placing his right index finger on her lips to quiet her. "Your drawing attention.. " he said in a deeper tone than he had before. She'd take notice of this. She hadn't aged and he had noticed this. It was as expected due to it being his intentions all along. A couple of goons passed them by. All wearing hoodies as they sized up Yani, Lana and his really expensive car. His right hand rested on his gun on his right hip. Soon they had did simply that. Walking away from them. Sighing in relief he moved his finger from her lips, turning his muderous red eyes to gaze back on her own. " There we are." He said taking his cigar out of it's box from within the car and lighting it. " Did you get the flowers I sent you?" He said to her. Acting as if he didn't care about her loud reaction. His cold eyes boating into her own as he waited for a response. Repulsive: Her words became muffled as his finger was placed over her lips, brows furrowing. As soon as the hooded men passed she swatted his hand away and continued on her tangent. "Don't you dare hush me! Who do you think you are!?" His actions only made her anger worse, smacking the cigar box from his grip before he had a chance to pull one out, the probably expensive cigars falling on the ground infront of them. "You're supposed to be dead! What are... Who... How..!?" Stumped for words, her eyes quickly turned from enraged to clearly upset. "You sent them..? Why!? Why did you do that, and why didn't you leave a note!? I don't understand.." Although he answered a few of her confusions, it only made more questions for her. She couldn't wrap her head around why he would send her such without leaving a note, or trying to contact her. "What on earth was your angle?!" Her fingers curled over into fists, refraining herself from turning violent and striking him. "I have so many questions... But i'm not sure I want the answers.." Thunrian: He'd look at her out of the corner of his eye. He seemed annoyed from her continuous assertiveness towards him. He'd sigh before blurting out at her with his eyes glowing brighter than there typical. " Silence.." He said in a stern voice. " a better question. What are you doing out here alone. You know that's foolish don't you." He said placing his hands on both sides of her face " You have questions, and I have answers my child." The driver got back into the car after fixing whatever had been wrong with it. Yani opened the door shooting her a innocent smile " I won't ask you twice." he said waiting for her to get into the car Repulsive: Her lips pursed as he bluntly silenced her, looking down towards her feet almost obediently which quickly switched back to annoyance. "Don't you dare pretend now like you care.." Spoken threw gritted teeth. Her angry expression didn't subside as both of his palms were placed on her cheeks, glaring straight back at him whilst holding the brown bag of groceries to her chest. She wanted to continue yelling at him but she quickly remembered where they were, it was best not to cause a scene here. "I'm not a child anymore..." The words were muttered under her breath, but they seemed wrong to have been spoken due to her appearance. Once he opened the door to the familiar vehicle she hesitantly sat herself down inside, shifting her figure up towards the window and setting her bag at her feet. He was right, she did have a lot of questions that she had been so long waiting answers for. Thunrian: He'd wait for her and once she did enter he followed behind her. His eyes studying her figure her body was just as it was when he left her. Nothing had changed and although she didn't know it. It was all his doing he had used the power of the oblisek from afar to continue to monitor her , keep her on check maintain his property. As he saw it. His obsession for her was beyond normal. But she was even more beautiful than before. Even he had aged a bit but her? His Lana hadn't and that's exactly what he wanted. " I see things have been going well for you. With you work and business and all." He said taking a drag from his cigar. " take heed to my words. I left you without notice... Because it didn't want to get you killed over me. People were out to hurt me Lana , I did what I did for your safety." He pulled himself over to her, pulling her over to what would seem to her like super human strength as he pulled her into his chest." Now.. Tell me what's on your mind.. Let me hear your questions " Repulsive: Once inside the vehicle she could see him more clearly, he hadn't aged badly, and he was still easily recognizable from the last time they had seen each other. "How do you know about my work / business..? " She asked curiously whilst coughing, fanning the smoke from her face and rolling down the limos window beside her. "Safety? What does that have to do with you not being even able to tell me goodbye? You just, vanished... No trace, like you didn't exist in the first place." Her lips pursed once more, only to be forced up against him so the front of her torso was pressed into his. She buried her face into his chest almost instinctively, a long drawn out habit. He smelt the same, everything was the same, and he was making it progressively harder for her to stay angry at him. "Where have you been? Why did you leave? When did you come back? Why didn't you contact me, surely you could of found someway to get in touch without causing suspicion.." She sighed into his suit jacket before sitting up again beside him, not letting her emotions cloud her anger. Thunrian: "I know about your bussniess because I kept tabs on you from a distance. It was the only way to keep you safe." A well placed lie... " By getting into contact with you. Not only would I be placing you into saved but I would have been showing weakness towards my enemies. I left because like I said people we're trying to kill me... I came back a few years back though I came in low. The less attention leaning my way the better. Everything I did was for the safety of those around me." He said pulling her up. " but none of that matters now. I'm with you again. And we can continue where we left off. " he said sliding his fingers through get dark shades of hair Repulsive: In the time he had been gone he had become far more physical and open in the way he worded things, it was refreshing but also somewhat confusing, it was probably the first time they had ever had an in depth conversation. "You're smart, surely you could of found a way around it, a disposable cell phone, a note with your gifts..." Her mind wondered back to the lingerie that had been sent to her, only just realizing it was from him. "It seems rather selfish to make decisions for other people and not give them an option, or think someone they care about has died ... " She sighed once more, all the things she had been trying to compress into the back of her mind were all being pushed to the surface after 10 years and being held up in conversation. Lucious was going to be furious. She pushed his hand away from her head and held it down against the top of his knee. "Where we left off? How do I know you're not going to take me out on a couple of dates and then vanish for another 10 years again.." Lifted her hand from his after it had lingered for a little while. Thunrian: Thunrian: "You don't know. But that's why you take a chance " he said sitting up in the seat and telling the driver to pull over. " Anyways. Tell me about you. What's new? How are things? Any boyfriends I should know about?" He said with a smile one his face. He knew the answer to this already but he'd play like he didn't. A smile on his face , to hide the sinister laughing that was deeply covered up. His hands were slid into his pockets while he nodded at the driver who returned with his own. They drove off again yet this time the car would shift starting to take flight as it shifted into a hover mode. " hope you don't mind flying. Fastest way to get around. Have to keep up with the times. Tell my driver where you live. We'll make our way there now." He said with a smile on his face. Repulsive: She wanted to tell him something along the lines of "And look how far that got me last time.", but she didn't, she kept her mouth shut and just listened, she wasn't the most stubborn of people and was easily manipulated. Shaking her head in responce to his question. "You already know about my business, I have my own place now away from my brother, self independant as far as I can be. And no, no love interests at all actually.." Unsure weather he would believe her or not. Once the caar started moving again she leaned over towards the closest window and peered down at the ground, they were moving upwards and off the ground. Returning her gaze back to him. "What the hell... I still don't see how you afford these things." Sat back down in her seat, slightly paranoid. "Same adress as you last sent me flowers too.." Thunrian: He'd notice the attitude in her voice and he sighed offering her something to drink it seemed to be water, but he knew better than that. " here have something to drink you look parched. " he said pushing cup in her general direction. " The last thing I Want is you getting dehydrated with this weather. And I afford these things because I work for the Mayor now. When I left my uh... Other bussniess lost a lot of money. However the mayor was very compliant and willing to help me back off my feet. " he said getting a flash back of his men beating the mayor into submission . A smirk on his face even now as the image burried itself back into his mental. Back to reality however. He still waited to see if she'd take her drink or not his red eyes shining a bit under the shadows of his hair. Repulsive: She willingly took the glass, again listening to him. She held it up and sniffed it, it didn't smell alcoholic so she took a sip. It didn't taste overly strange, but something was different. "Mineral water? " She tilted her head, taking several more big mouthfuls. "That was awfully nice of him, do you still live in district 2? Or have you found a place elsewhere out of the city?" Lent back into her seat, occasionally peering down out of the window to see how high up they were only to quickly look away again, not liking what she saw. "Sorry.. Flight isn't the most enjoyable of experiences for me." She finished off the glass of 'water' before handing the empty vessel back to him. "How about you.. Any love interests?" Thunrian: He'd watch her, after a bit of time her vision would grow blurry, and she'd feel a throbbing senation in her head. As the drink slid down into her stomach she'd feel a nauseaing shift in her gut and before long her sound would get slurred. Yani smirked and if she showed traits as to it showing or not he knew better. He sat up, both hands wrapped togerther. Reluctant on answering her questions as he watched her from a seat apart. " Are you alright?" He said placing his right hand on her forhead. Tilting his head to the right with a smirk on his face. " It seems as though your not loking so hot Lana, I should take you home with me.. and get you looked at further." He said watching her before he nodded to the driver again. They'd veer off and before long for the young girl. All would go black, submerged in an endless sea of black. She'd never remember how she got into the straps. Her wrists high above her head, chained up to the ceiling, and her legs chained up by her ankels to the floor. Sh e wouldnt be able to move much. Pinned up in some torture like mechanism Yani would be sitting in a chair infront of her with his hair hiding over his eyes. " Good mourning, how was your nap?" He'd say as he stood. His pale skin had not a scar on it, due to him never actually being in a fight. His body was flawless, not a sign of a scrap of slash anywhere on his body. " How was your nap?" She'd be in her bra and panites, as well. He had stripped her of her clothing, the flower that sat around her neck would dangle, hanging from her neck and swinging left to right. Repulsive: She furrowed her brows and blinked several times as her vision became cloudy, lifting her hand with some difficulty to rub at her eyes, but not making much of an improvement. She clicked her tongue in her mouth , her head becoming heavy ;having to lay back on the chair so her head could rest against the back of it without falling forward. "Gah.. It is hot isn't it.." Her words were drawn out, his smirk made her somewhat uncomfortable , more so than already having being. "I'm fine, I promi-.." Trying to rebel against the idea of going to his place, but before she could finish her sentence she was no longer able to keep her eyes open. Falling to one side so her head fell into his lap. After coming around from unconsciousness she would smile , it felt like she had just had an amazing nights sleep, and by the amount of time she had been asleep she felt refreshed. Her knees gave way under her, forcing her to drop a little only the wrist restraints holding her up, forcing her eyes to open. The drugs hadn't fully worn off at this point, making it hard to see for a little while, regaining her balance on her feet again. She tried to pull at the restraints, confused and dazed before spotting Yani in front of her. "Hey.. " Pressed her head against her own shoulder to brush her hair out of her face. "What.... Why....?" Being in only her underwear left her cold, goose bumps raising on her skin as she realized she wasn't clothed. "Hey!" Trying to pull her hands down to cover her teenage body modestly. Thunrian: He tilted his head to the right. " Why?" He said crossing his arms, his black gloves ripping the knife out of the floor borards infront of him. " Why.." He said this time, as if examing over the word. " Why?!" He said this time with a smmile on his face. " There's never.. truly a reason why.." He said standing up. If she looked around the room she'd see dead corposes lined up against the insides of the room all chained up the same way she was right now. Though they looked perserved. " But, this time. There is a reason." He said looking back at her out of the corner of his eye. " You have her eyes..." He said walking up to her, placing the tip of his blade right under her eye. " You have her filithy fucking eyes..." He said with gritted teeth. " It doesnt make since, better yet it DIDNT at the time. But now i see it." He said tapping his chin. " You have her eyes. The reason why I couldn't kill you. It must be fate that I found you again, why couldn't I kill you then? I didnt know, i would think on it, every, single, day! But now I know why. OOOOHH I KNOW NOW!.... And that's for sure..." He said slumpiung back down in his seat. " Those eyes, I love your eyes... and because I love your eyes. I hate you for it. But I love you because of your eyes. Does that make any since to you..." He said leaning back in the seat. Blood already dripped from the tip of his blade. And if she looked behind him, a girl of red hair would be dead, her stomach opened up and her intestines hanging out. This she would smell. " It doesn't matter.." He said tilting his head back up to her. " Your busniess, all of that. It ends today, your life. I've been keeping you peserved all these years with that on your neck..." he said tilting his eyes to the right. " It was because of that, I was able to watch you... and keep you away from sickness. Away from death, away from...." He stopped in mid senstnce breaking off in laughter. " Away from anyone, or anything that could take you away from me. I wanted you perfect. Just like How my mother was perfect to me. And it was souly because of those eyes. If you lose your eyes then i'd probably kill you dead my self and skull fuck your brains. But as long as you have those eyes...." To yani, within his mental as he stepped to Lana and swung the blade towards her face to impale her skull. In his mind a hand would stop him, even to Lana she'd see a struggle of the blade hovering over her face, though she wouldn't see this hand stopping Yani from doing so. Only the struggle that SOMETHING was stopping him from doing so. " I can Kill you..." He said dropping the blade. And then bursting out into laughter. " I'm a Killer..." He said pacing around the room. " And I can't kill you, Ironic is it not? So with that being said, it must be fate. That you be mines... and only mines." He said turning to her. " Now, I will ask you.." He said to her with his head held up high. " Do you accept me, do you accept the monster, and will you Join me." He said with a smile holding his hand out to her before he'd finally walk to her lashing his right hand around her throat while his left clenched tightly in her dark locks of hair. Breathing heavily on her neck as he waited for her response. His clench on her neck would tighten as he began to speak again, cutting off her air way. " Or do you reject me... because if you do.. whatever force that is stopping me from killing you I will break... and I will Kill you. Right here... and right now... so... give me an answer... huh?" He said laughing to himself as his grip tightened his eyes glowing even brighter as he continued to squeeze. Repulsive: She grimaced a little as he raised his voice and shouted, his words ringing in her ears. He kept repeating the same word, like it was foreign to him, like he didn't understand it. It was ever so confusing. Once her eyes unclouded she looked around where her figure stood, swallowing harshly at what she saw. Several other women in her current position, but no longer alive, there bodys mutilated. At this point she was scared, and her blissful awakening smile had turned to shaking in front of him. She didn't want to end up the same way the other women had. She flinched a little as he pressed the tip of his blade under her eye, trying to pull her head back away from it, whimpering and squirming in place. "Yani stop!" She shrieked at him. He started rambling on about having someone elses eyes, she had never seen him like this, it was extremely frightening. "When we met you tried to kill me!?" She spat out, slightly muffled from being shaken by the blade. "Why!? I never did anything to you...!" She shoved her head down against her shoulder again in attempt to cover her ears, his raised voice continued to make a ringing noise , almost unbearable. "You're rambling, you're not making sense! Who is she? These are my eyes.." He continued to bark at her, only confusing her further. The smell of the dead bodies around her was also becoming more and more intense. "Why... Why does it stop? Are you going to kill me?" Generally scared for her life , she had no reason not to ask. After he explained the power of her necklace she looked down at it, shaking her head from side to side. "You're lying! It can't be... It's just a flower.." As she looked back up at him the blade that was once by her eye was now coming down towards her head. She shrieked, tilting her head away from him to protect herself, but he didn't succeed anyway. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks. In her mind he was playing with her, teasing her , not that he couldn't actually bring himself to do it. Gasping as his hand laced around her throat she shook her head from side to side, only to have it kept still again by his hand wrapped into her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, finding it hard to even look at him at this point. "I beg of you, please let me down.." Her words were faint, whispers due to the lack of oxygen making its way into her lungs. As he clenched tighter her weak struggles became more panicked, pulling at her restrained limbs desperately. If he were to pull his hand away a purple bruise would circle her throat. "I'm yours.. I'll do whatever you want, just let me down..!" Her words croaked at him, unable to get more than small sounds out, panting in attempt to get her breath back. Thunrian: He smiled letting go of her neck as he made his way behind her, using the knife he'd slice the back of her underwear. Letting them slide to the floor so her lower half was exposed. " How long it been.. since you had someone inside of you..." He said looking at her over her shoulder. And like some kind of animal he'd latch his hands around to grip hold of her breast, taking them both in with a hard squeeze from behind her, under her arms and around the chest. His squeezing had been overly aggressive, he wanted to bruise them. He took a whiff of her hair as he pulled her close to him by her breast, her dark hairs scent soared to his nostrils making his eyes roll to the back of his head as he took a deep breathe. "... You even still smell the same..." He'd make an Unzipping noise, and then after a brief moment of silence he'd burst out into laughter. He walked infront of her and he took his Knife squatting down to her inner thigh. " If your truly mine... then let's make it offical huh. " He'd push the tip of the blade into her skin, breaking it. Blood spurred from the wound dripping down her leg as he began to carve his name into her inner thigh. It was Orgasmic to him, to watch her blood pour down his blade. He felt like he hadn't been worthy of the red liquid that flowed down from the open wound. Before long he'd pull the blade back his whole name had been carved all the way down her thigh. The blood seemed endless. " I must have hit an artery.." He said licking off the tip of the blade as he watched his artwork pour onto the floor from a distance. " It's beautiful. What do you think?" He said gripping a torch gun from the other side of the room. He pulled a mask over his face that mechanichs used as he began to walk back over to her with the torch gun, testing it for its heat. " This is the funniest way to get a tattoo.. don't you agree? " Repulsive: Once he removed his hand from her throat she took a sharp inhale, trying to catch her breath . Although her underwear wasn't keep her overly covered the room got colder when he cut it off ; the material pooling on the floor by her feet. Goose bumps raising on the surface of her skin again. She pulled and tugged harshly at her restraints, trying to cover her exposed self. His question made her eyes widen, trying to look over her shoulder at what he was doing. "I have never... No one has ever.." It was almost embarrassing, she was 27 and never felt the touch of a man, but it was partially his fault. She tilted her head up with a cry as he reached around and squeezed at her chest, it forced her back to arch and her knees to buckle. She continued to try and fight him, but due to her position she got no where, stuck in his grasp. "Stop , please!Let me down.. I told you I was yours.. You don't need to.." She winced her eyes as his hands tightened, seizing up a little against him as he pulled her to him. His grip would leave finger tip bruising around her breasts. She tilted her head to one side as he buried his face into her neck , against her collar and the oblisek to smell her hair. She felt defeated, already being broken down by him notch by notch. The sound of a zipper made her attention peak again, followed by his laughter. Once he came back round to her front she looked him over briefly, trying her hardest to step away from his figure as he crouched down in front of her. "You needn't prove anything or make anything official.. You have done that already the past 10 years..!" She shrieked at him threw broken sobs, silencing herself whilst noticing the knife he held. As it came closer to her thigh she tried to inch herself backwards. "Please..!" Her pleads quickly turned into cries of pain as the blade penetrated her skin, it felt like an hour the way he was ever so precisely carving into her, but it was probably more like a couple of minutes. Throughout the pain she tried to keep as still as possible, tensing her body so he didn't fuck up, for if he fucked up he'd probably have to do it again elsewhere. Blood poured down her thighs and onto the ground, soaking her underwear that sat next to her ankle. Once he'd finished the design she looked down at where the pain was coming from, the amount of blood making her feel sick to her stomach. Her entire body was trembling, shaking from the pain and shock of the situation, unable to pay much attention. She didn't notice the torch gun until he had moved back in front of her again, not keeping track of his movements anymore. "I beg of you don't.. It will heal on its own, you don't need to.. Just let me down!" Thunrian: "Tsk tsk , now it'll be over soon. Lana my dear this is The fun part. " he said watching her plead made him on edge. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted force every bit if him into each and all of her holes. But he wouldn't soil her yet. Yani placed the torch against her flesh. " temperatures like this are so intense... That they appear cold at times. Blistering cold." He says with a smirk on his face. " so tell me how does it feel to you.. " he said going over The Y. And then the A. Each letter taking two to maybe 4 minutes a piece. And after 16 minutes. It had been done. Branded. His to own . This would never leave her. " so, with this new tattoo. If you disobey me.." He said as he'd Take a bit of the Obelisk from what he has made from a ring he placed over the wound so it melted into before he molded it back into the ring again. Giving him only 30% of it while she held the other 70%. Though she wasn't aware yet. His eyes turned red and her new black Yani tattoo would glow red and a powerful surge of pain in the form of fire. Would course through her so heavily it felt death defying. It's feel like her insides were being melted from the inside. " then you'll be punished.." He said only showing this to her for a meer 3 seconds before calling it off. He'd release her shackles letting her fall to the floor. Looking down at her if she chose to look up. All she'd see is his hellish red eyes. " I will break you. And you will mold into my greatest prize.. My most cherished toy." Category:Ark 16